Weight And See
by goldenpurple
Summary: The second-to-last demon chi to be revealed is Po Kong's Mountain chi. As Delya's chi adventure comes to a close, so does her decision. But her thoughts about if Drago is lying to her comes to a start. Meanwhile, Jackie is determined to take Delya away from Drago permanently and Aunti is determined to take away Drago's fire demon chi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. Only Aunti and Delya.**

In the junkyard…

Delya sat alone once more in the junkyard, in a no-wheel car, reading her special spell book that Aunti had given her. Reading spells helped Delya pass the time whenever Drago had left her alone.

"Nothin' like reading spells," Delya said, kicking up her feet to the driving wheel of the car.

"Ya Ga Mee Mo, Ya Ga Me Chi Wa? Where have I heard that before?" Delya said aloud to herself, looking up at the sky. As she was thought to herself, remembering the many spells she had made in the past when a shadow came up behind her.

"What are you reading?" Drago said, beginning to take the book from her, but she backed away from him.

"Nothing of your business," Delya said, beginning to put the book back in her knapsack, "So let me guess: you figured out what demon chi to find next and where it is?"

"Mountain demon chi. Quebec, Canada," Drago ordered as he pulled Delya up and dragged her outside the junkyard, where the Ice Crew was waiting for her.

"Yo, De-girl, we was waitin' fo you," Ice said, leaning against a steel fence.

"Yeah, what took so long, home-girl?" Cobra added, nodding his head.

"Well, so-rry. Ya should've called me," Delya said as Drago and his crew took off.

In Uncle's shop…

"JACKIE!" Aunti and Uncle screamed at the same time.

"What is it?" Jackie said, frantically, coming to their attention. He was stopped by the chi-o-matic glowing green.

"Po Kong, mountain demon. Chi has been activated!" Uncle said.

"Canada, Stone walls, must be Quebec. It is an old city. We move quickly. After losing the Thunder demon chi, Drago will be more determined than ever," Jackie said, looking at Uncle and Aunti.

"And this will give us time to take Delya away from him once and for all," Aunti said with a strong hint of confidence in her voice. Everyone nodded their head, agreeing to that. They quickly packed their things and rushed to the door. But already outside the door was a very tired Tohru with a headband and Jade in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" Jade asked suspiciously. Aunti, Jackie, and Uncle all looked at each other, and decided to confess.

"Canada. The Mountain demon chi has been revealed in Quebec," Jackie said in a serious tone.

"Cool! I can practice my French! Croissant, creme-brulee, baguette!" Jade said, showing off her French.

"Mmhm! Baguette…," Tohru said, imagining a baguette.

"No baguette, Tohru! Think lean and mean protein! No bread, no rice, no pasta, no cookies, no cake!" Jade said to him. A hand was placed on her shoulder.

"No Quebec! And no arguments! You have that big math test tomorrow, remember? You are staying here with Tohru," Jackie scolded, shaking his finger in front of her face.

"Aww," Jade and Tohru groaned. That meant more training for him.

In Canada…

Aunti, Uncle, and Jackie were walking through Canada, Aunti holding the chi-o-matic in her hand and Uncle held both his and Aunti's blowfish. As they were walking, the chi-o-matic stopped working.

"Hmm…," Aunti said as she inspected the chi machine.

"Is it broken?" Jackie asked as Aunti banged the chi-o-matic with the palm of her hand.

"Not anymore," Aunti said, the chi-o-matic glowed its bright green. The chi-o-matic ended up leading them to the door of a rice chop.

"Ancient Rice & Artifacts Collection? Rice? I thought we were searching for a drum. Maybe that thing is broken. Maybe it's the new containment jar!" Jackie accused, taking it from Aunti's hand and pointing to it, but Aunti snatched it back.

"Since when are you the big expert? New jar is not the problem! Aunti made so jar can hold more than one demon chi does not affect the way detector works! Now, knock!" Aunti scolded Jackie. She scolded him so much badly; even Uncle raised his eyebrow to it.

"Remind me never to make Aunti mad," Uncle said as Jackie knocked on the door. A blonde woman opened the door

"Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider?" The Canadian person asked. Jackie, Aunti, and Uncle raised an eyebrow at this, for they didn't understand any French.

"Maybe we should have brought Jade," Jackie muttered to the 2 elders. He decided to try this approach this a different way.

"Hello! I am Jackie Chan, and this is my uncle and a friend's aunt! We are from America, and we are looking for an ancient drum! Do you have one? Jackie yelled, showing signs to hope she would understand. The lady looked up in thought for a second. After a while, her face brightened up.

"Vous pouvez essayer le sous-sol," The lady said, making way for them to come in. The 3 Chan clan members shrugged. They walked past her and into a dark room. The lady turned on the lights, revealing barrels and barrels of rice.

"Merci devenue," The lady bowed, then left. The Chan Clan walked inside the room, amazed at the sight for so much rice.

"Uncle knows people collect many things, but ri-icee?" Uncle said, taking a look at Aunti. She gave a shrug. Their wondering chat stopped for the chi-o-matic started glowing again. They walk toward a cabinet. Inside the cabinet, there were chopsticks that were neatly placed in pairs of 2.

"Chopsticks?" Jackie said, doubtingly.

"Chopsticks carved from ancient drum," Uncle pointed out as he reached for the cabinet. He was about to open it when a fireball headed straight for The Chan Clan. Jackie pushes them out the way onto the floor. When everyone looked up, it was Drago, along with Delya and the Ice Crew.

"Chan-fried rice anyone?" Drago joked, smiling evilly down at them.

"Delya?" Aunti asked hopefully. Delya's eyes brightened at her aunt's sounds.

"Hey Aunti!" Delya waved. Before she could say anything else. Drago had fiercely punched Delya in the arm. As she rubbed her shoulder, the fire mark Drago had made had burned inside.

"What did I do?!" Delya said through clench teeth and pain in her skin.

"For the millionth time, stop talking to the enemy!" Drago growled.

"But-!" Delya began to argue.

"No buts! I'm serious this time! If I lose this chi, I'm going to scream!" Drago said, smashing his hand down on the railing, breaking it in half. Delya backed up away from him, still glaring.

"You will pay for that!" Aunti said angrily, shaking her fist. Drago just sneered at her comment.

"Yeah right! As I was saying, I would say it was nice to see you Chan, but why start the day with a big fat lie?!" Drago joked again as he took in another breath to let out a fireball directed for Aunti.


	2. Chapter 2

Drago jumped on top of the red, wooden rail and breathed a fireball in Aunti's direction. She quickly jumped out the way behind a huge pile of empty burlap sacks, with the fireball hitting a barrel of rice, barely missing her.

_He can't do this!_ Delya thought to herself. Her eyes turned demon red, then back to purple when she blinked. She was getting tired of Drago attempting to hurt her loved ones, but sadly, she couldn't do anything about it. Jackie, Aunti and Uncle were all separated from one another.

"Aunti! The chopsticks! We will have to take them home!" Jackie said as he tossed a burlap sack at Aunti. She immediately got down on the floor and began picking up the dozen pairs of chopsticks. Cobra saw what she was doing and jumped down from the top of behind Drago, but Jackie picked up 2 hammers and knocked him down with it, sending cobra crashing into some more barrels. Drago (now aggravated) breathed more fire, this time at Jackie. The Canadian lady came to see what all the commotion was about.

"Ce qui se passé?!" she asked, coming inside the room, but was stopped by Jackie colliding into her. They tumbled onto the floor, rolling around on the ground, but they were safe. Jackie held the lady's waist with his hands, making it appear as if they were dancing together.

"You know, I never got your name," Jackie said, smiling to her.

Suddenly, 2 shadows loomed over them. It was DJ Fist and StrikeMaster Ice, ready to fight Jackie. As quick as she could, the lady ran out the room, leaving Jackie to fight them be himself. Jackie then jumped up and grabbed 2 hammers to fight back. DJ tried to break through his defenses, but to no avail. He then pulled DJ down with the front of the hammer while Ice threw fireballs aimlessly at Jackie. To the left, Cobra and Uncle were also fighting.

"Well, it's just you and me again, old geezer," Cobra said, going around in a circle, trying to trap Uncle.

"How 'bout dragon-boy want piece of Uncle?" He said, as he made 2 hits of his chi towards Cobra, but he missed because Cobra had made an aerial kick to Uncle's chest, knocking him back through the broken cabinet.

"So much for a piece of the old geezer," Cobra said as he moved closer to finish Uncle. He went behind the cabinet ready to grab Uncle, but he was blinded by multiple hits of good chi to the eye, blinding him.

"AAHH! My eyes!" Cobra screamed, clashing into some barrels, knocking him unconscious.

"Never disrespect your elders!" Uncle scolded, blowing off the smoke from his blowfish.

"Where is Aunti?" Uncle said, turning to Jackie. He was also finished fighting Fist and Ice. They lay on the ground unconscious beside each other.

"I thought she was with you," Jackie said, taking one look around the place.

"I thought she was with you! You know that she has the chopsticks!" Uncle said, pointing his finger to him. They both looked up to see that Drago was no longer standing above them.

"Drago is after her," Uncle and Jackie said together, both heading inside the maze of rice.

With Aunti…

_Bad day_, Aunti thought to herself as she hid behind a rice barrel, holding the burlap sack full of chopsticks with all her strength. She was hiding from Drago, who was looking for Po Kong's Mountain chi.

_Go in other direction_, Aunti silently coaxed Drago. As if he had heard her, he dashed off to the left, leaving Aunti to make her exit to the right. She ran around in circles around the large red barrels until she skidded to a stop. There was no way out.

"Maybe Aunti should retire," Aunti said to herself sadly.

"Dead end, old lady. There are more ways than one," Drago said evilly. Suddenly, a couple of rice fell in front of Drago. Curiously, he looked up to see Jackie and Uncle pouring 2 extra-large barrels on Drago, burying him.

"AAAAHHHH!" Drago screamed until he could no longer be heard. But the 3 Chan clan members couldn't hear him, for they were already on the Canadian streets.

Later, in San Francisco…

A cab had pulled up in front of Uncle's shop at 10:30 pm. Jackie, Uncle, and Aunti had come in very tired from fighting and running around Canada. They went into the kitchen, where they dumped the chopsticks out the bag.

"Aunti is so tired," Aunti yawned.

"Please, do not fall asleep. We need to look for the Mountain demon chi," Jackie said, picking up 2 chopsticks to observe. 4 hours went by and they couldn't find a sign for any chi revealing itself. They started to fall asleep in their chairs, but Uncle was the first to wake up.

"Stop yawning!" Uncle scolded, pointing to his nephew.

"You were too! You were like this," Jackie demonstrated, making his own yawn. He began to put his head down on the kitchen table, ready to fall asleep when Uncle woke him up again.

"Stop falling asleep!" Uncle scolded once again.

"You are too!" Jackie accused.

"Uncle merely resting eyes. But maybe tea will keep your eyes open. Uncle will put kettle on in…just a…minute," Uncle said, drifting off to sleep, as did Jackie and Aunti. And this time, no one dared to interrupt them.

With Tohru…

He was wide awake in bed, looking up at the ceiling. Jade's diet for his extreme weight had started 2 days ago, and he wasn't happy about it. All he had to eat was fish and tofu, 2 of Tohru's worst foods and Jade made him exercise 24/7. As he stared up at the ceiling, the fan above him had turned into a spinning pizza.

"I heard you the first time!" Tohru said to himself, shooting himself out of his bed. He rushed downstairs and into the kitchen, where Jackie, Aunti, and Uncle were all sleeping. As quietly and quietly as he could, he snuck past them and to the refrigerator. When he opened it, he saw the 2 things that he had hated the most.

"Ugh! I hate fish and tofu patty!" Tohru said to himself. Under him lay a bowl full of pork-fired rice, one of Tohru's favorite meals.

"Pork-fired rice! Wait, Jade said that I shouldn't have pork-fried rice. One bit couldn't hurt…" Tohru trailed off as he picked it up and closed the fridge door. He turned to his left to pick up a fork, but to his dismay, Jade had locked it up tight.

"Jade…" Tohru groaned as he looked around for another substitute. Fortunately, chopsticks were lying in behind him.

"Pretty!" Tohru said as he walked to his bedroom. He sat p on his bed with the yummy treat in Tohru's hands. He took one bite, and suddenly, his eyes turned a glowing purple. He had absorbed the Mountain demon chi.

**A/N: I wasn't really impressed when I wrote this chapter :/**


	3. Chapter 3

In the junkyard…

It was 12:12 at night. Instead of everyone sleeping soundly, the Ice Crew and Delya had to stay up listening to Drago's angry ranting and watch him breathe fire and cause destruction everywhere. He was furious.

"I can't believe we're back in this lame junkyard!" Drago said before breathing more fire up in the air," The Thunder demon chi-gone! The Space Needle-gone! And any faith that I had that you four were strong enough to beat Jackie Chan-GOOOONE!"

"What do you mean "us 4"? Jackie Chan's my loved one, so I'm not supposed to fight with him," Delya said nonchalantly," how 'bout you? I don't see you trying to beat him."

"I do beat him! I do a better job than the 4 of you combined!" Drago said, throwing his hands up in the air. Delya just rolled her eyes at that comment.

_Yeah, right_, Delya doubted to herself as Ice started to talk.

"Yo, step off the blame-gang! Wasn't our fault!" Ice said, shaking his head.

"THEN WHOSE FAULT WAS IT?!" Drago yelled out. Everyone looked at each other, unsure of how to say the right answer without Drago blowing off a fuse.

"Uh, yours?" Cobra asked, stepping out. Drago squinted at him, thinking that this was a joke. He growled, immediately jumped into the air, and pounced on Cobra, lifting up his collar. DJ, Ice, and Delya watched from a distance.

"You wanna guess again," Drago said in an evil voice.

"Nah! I'm cool!" Cobra said, forcing a reassuring smile on his face. Drago dropped him down on the floor and jumped off, appearing in front of everyone.

"I'm through losing almost everything to Jackie Chan!" Drago ranted once again.

"_Almost_ everything?" everyone asked at the same time.

"I have Delya with me, don't I?" Drago said, ignoring the Ice Crew's teasing insults to Delya," As I was saying, I'm through losing everything to Jackie Chan! I want that Mountain demon chi, and then it's payback time! Oh yeah! It's gonna be something Chan's never gonna forget! Hear what I'm saying?! But first thing's first," Drago said as he disappeared into the night. Everyone looked curiously at him.

"So, are we supposed to follow him or what?" Ice asked pointing in his direction.

"I guess so," Delya said as she followed.

Early in the morning…

"5 pounds?!"

"Aiyah!"

"Dear Mommy!"

It was Jade's screams that had woken everyone up 10:15 in the morning. She was ranting Tohru on his diet. As she talked, Jackie, Aunti, and Uncle noticed that the chi-o-matic had turned on

"How'd you gain 5 pounds in 1 day?! You've been cheating on our diet, haven't you? HAVEN'T YOU? You know what that mean!" Jade said as she started to push Tohru out the door.

"NO! Not push-ups!" Tohru begged as he was stuck in-between the door and outside.

"Drop an' gimme 20!"

"The scale is an antique. Perhaps it is defective," Tohru said, trying to get out of exercising.

"Nothing in Uncle's shop defective!" Aunti yelled from the kitchen. Suddenly, the chi-o-matic stopped working.

"Make that almost nothing," Jackie said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Not defective, just temperamental. We must keep looking for demon chi because you fell asleep!" Aunti scolded.

"So did you!" Jackie accused back. Aunti hit Jackie on top of his head with her wooden cane.

"Ow!"

"Aunti merely resting brain," Aunti explained slowly. The 3 adults got straight to work as they each grabbed a handful of chopsticks to carefully inspect. After 20 minutes, they found nothing.

"How is this possible? None of the chopsticks contain the Mountain demon chi?" Jackie said, scratching his head.

"Maybe you dropped pair," Aunti suggested.

"I did not drop anything. Besides, you were the one holding the bag. Just admit that I'm right. That machine has gone haywire!" Jackie accused. He was getting tired of the chi-o-matic business.

"Aunti not saying yes, Aunti not saying no, Aunti not saying haywire! Aunti will run tests. Happy?" Aunti smiled

Later…

The kitchen was empty and it was 3:45 pm. Tohru came in the kitchen, hungrily looking for food.

_Hungry_, he thought to himself as he opened a cabinet. He did a quick look around, checking to make sure if anyone was looking, and stuffed chugged all the chocolate chips in his mouth. When it turned empty, the Mountain demon chi activated itself as Tohru ate the whole box, along with some cans and more boxes. This was just the beginning of Tohru's troubles.

In the evening…

It was 7:26 pm. Jade and Tohru were in the attic, weighing in on Tohru's weight. She was not happy at the sight she saw.

"7 more pounds?! In 2 days?!" Jade shrieked. She just could not believe it.

"I may have been…snacking," Tohru said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"On what?! Concrete?!" Jade scolded some more. She was about to rant on further when an ear-piercing scream filled the shop.

"We have been robbed!" Aunti replied, throwing her hands up in the air.

"What did they take? Ancient carvings? Rare paintings?" Jackie asked, taking a step inside the kitchen. Aunti opened the cabinet and refrigerator to show that all the food was gone..

"Bagels," Aunti simply replied.

"Bagels?" Everyone repeated.

"Bagels, soup, hummus, everything's gone," Aunti continued. Tohru was in the doorway, trying not to be seen.

"What kind of thief steals only food?" Jackie asked in disbelief. This time, Uncle stepped in.

"Hungry thieves! Uncle calling APP on cream cheese!" Uncle said, picking up the nearest phone to dial the numbers, but Jackie stopped him.

"Uncle, they wouldn't have time-," Jackie began to say, but now Jade stepped in.

"The only person who's been eating was Tohru, _cheating_ on his diet. He's gained 7 pounds since yesterday!" Jade pointed out. Everyone took a curious look at him, but he just sheepishly smiled back.

"Maybe I'm retaining a little water," Tohru suggested, holding his stomach.

"Yeah. Maybe you're retaining the Pacific Ocean" Jade added sarcastically.

Somewhere else in San Francisco…

Delya fought hard to stay awake in her chair. Drago had woken her up 5 times while he was talking, and she wasn't happy.

_Maybe if I can just close my eyes for a little_…, Delya thought sleepily as her eyes slowly began to close. As quiet as he could, Drago walked up to Delya's side and violently shook her shoulders back and forth.

"De, this is the 6th time that I has to wake you up. If I have to one more time, I'll pour water all over you," Drago scolded, with the Ice Crew snickering in the background. They absolutely loved it whenever Delya got in trouble by her supposed "boyfriend".

"But I'm so sleepy. Can you give a lady like me some beauty rest?" Delya pouted. Drago answered her with and angry glare. Giving up, Delya sat up in her chair and looked dead serious in her face, her eyes and natural hair striped showing a mixture between black and red.

"There. I'm awake. Happy?" Delya glared.

"Yes. But don't you think that this is more like it. Don't you agree that the right crib makes all the difference?" Drago said, reclining back in his seat.

"This place rocks, D-man!" Ice replied.

"And these night vision goggles are off the hook!" Cobra added, nodding his head.

"If you think this is sweet, just wait'll we bring it to the Chan's!"

"Bring on the hurt!" Ice said, shaking Cobra's hand.

"Bring on the pain!" cobra added on.

"What's the plan?" Delya said bored. But they were too excited for her sleepy mood to let them down.

"A surprise attack on the antique shop owned by Chan's uncle," Drago said, standing up from his chair," We'll take down the Chan's, take down Section 13, then all the demon chi will finally be mine! It's gonna be my turn to call the shots!"

When Drago had finished, a remembered thought was immediately born into her mind.

"Hey! You stole my idea! And you didn't even give me any credit, you plagiarist!" Delya shot up, shaking her finger with every word. The boys just gave her a confused look, as if she had grown another head. But Drago had remembered.

"I didn't need it at the time," Drago simply shrugged.

"So? You still stole my idea!" Delya accused.

"Even then, you would need 3 more people to make the ambush work, Dimples," Cobra smartly pointed out. The Ice Crew gave him high-fives and Delya sat back down in her seat, defeated.

"Don't' call me Dimples," Delya glared. Her eyes and her natural hair stripes turned a mix between red and pink.

"Hey, who's in there?!" someone called out. Everyone ducked their heads behind the big table, hoping not to be seen. The person was a security guard who was looking around the place with a bright flashlight in his hand.

"We don't need an unnecessary heat right now," Drago silently groaned.

"So how do we ditch this sucka?" Cobra asked.

"I have an idea," Delya said as she held out her palm. Inside her hand was a small, shining, piece of light. Everyone stared at it with doubt.

"What is she doing?" Ice asked. Drago and DJ just shrugged. Instantly, with the snap of her fingers, the light vanished, and so did the light from all over inside the building. It was a blackout.

"Stupid lights," the policeman muttered as he walked downstairs to go and find a way to turn them on. The boys watched her in amazement.

"How did you do that?" Ice said with his mouth agape.

"I'm a light demon sorceress. I can mess with anything that gives off light, including fire," Delya smirked at Drago. She knew Drago would end up losing it later, but she decided not to say anything. Drago just growled at her annoyingly.

"Don't forget the swag," Drago said, trying to ignore Delya's comment before he disappeared into the night with the Ice Crew and Delya following close behind.

**A/N: Keep the reviews comin'! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

In Uncle's shop…

Aunti was finished testing the chi-o-matic when Jackie and Uncle had approached her.

"Aunti, it is very late. Are you alright?" Jackie asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Aunti fine. And so is chi-o-matic. Chopsticks do not have demon chi," Aunti said with a tired tone to her voice.

"Then where did it go?"

Meanwhile…

Tohru was in the kitchen, searching around the cabinets for some more food. But everything was empty. As he desperately looked around, Jade was in a bottom cabinet, spying on Tohru. She had had enough of Tohru's gaining weight.

"I knew it! He is so weak!" Jade said to herself as she followed Tohru go into the main lobby. He looked to his left and right to make sure that no one was watching. He quickly grabbed a clay vase and devoured it with one gulp.

"Whoa! That is so not nutritious!" Jade said as she hid behind a vase. Tohru stopped eating antiques and looked around the room, as if he sensed Jade's presence.

"Food…," Tohru whispered, turning around. This made Jade scream, and making her run all the way to Jackie, Uncle and Aunti.

"Jackie! Uncle! Aunti!" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Why can't niece use indoor voice?" Uncle asked. But once Jade had showed them what Tohru had become, everyone was in shock.

"It's like he's a giant trash compactor!" jade said, holding her hands to her face.

"Not trash! Priceless antiques! "Uncle replied worriedly.

Outside Uncle's shop…

It was 6:56 am, and Drago was standing beside Uncle's antique shop. He was ready for the planned ambush with his headset on

"Approaching target of opportunity. 200 yards and closing. Continue stealth mode." Drago said as he crouched behind a mailbox, but the Ice Crew and Delya were right behind him.

"Why is he talkin' into the headset? Yo, we're right here." Cobra asked confused.

"I think Drago's in stealth mode is adorable." Delya teasingly said.

"That's because you and him go out," Cobra pointed out, with Ice and DJ snickering in the background.

"Do I have to tell you this over and over?" Delya said, putting her hands on her hips.

"The Chan's will never see this coming. Or anything else ever again. Take note, prisoner," Drago said ignoring the bickering as he crept to the front door of Uncle's antique shop. He reached forward to turn to doorknob, but was stopped, for the antique shop started shaking about.

"What's going on?" Drago asked, staring up to the roof of the building.

"Earthquake?" Delya shrugged.

In Uncle's shop…

As Tohru grew bigger and bigger, his skin tuned green, his lips turned lipstick red, like the same kind of lipstick Po Kong always wore. Tohru's skin grew fungus-colored rocks that stuck onto his skin.

"Whatever happened, Tohru must have absorbed the Mountain demon chi," Jackie said. He received a whack on the head.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Aunti said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Aiyah! Hong dynasty newton cabinet!" Uncle said, rushing in front of it," Tohru!  
This isn't an all-you-can-eat buffet!"

But Tohru didn't listen to his sensei as he finished chowing down the ancient wooden cabinet and grabbed a nearby African drum with a stick attached to it. Aunti thrust the chi-o-matic into Jackie's hands and ran over to separate Uncle and Tohru.

"No! Not ancient Ghanaian talking drum! Costs Aunti's memory fortune!" Aunti said, blocking Tohru from getting the antique.

"Aunti! Forget about the drum! We need to remove the demon chi from Tohru," Jackie tried explaining to Aunti. She looked around and picked up a small, red suitcase on the floor.

"How 'bout plastic oware set? Better for digestion!" Aunti said, waving the set in Tohru's face. But he just swatted Aunti way with one sweep of his hand and grabbed the drum. With one gulp, Tohru gulped the drum as Aunti watched him in horror.

"There goes Aunti's memories," Aunti said silently to herself. Tohru then burst out the side of the antique shop and started picking up things on the street, making him grow larger in size.

"Oh no! Looks like Tohru's done with the appetizers!" Jade noticed, peaking out the side of the house.

"And moving onto the main course," Jackie worried.

"Uncle's afraid today's main menu is San Francisco!" Uncle added.

"Hurry! We must remove the Mountain demon chi from Tohru before he turns the whole city into breakfast!" Jackie said as Uncle and Jade ran ahead. As The Chan Clan dashed off after their friend, Drago's crew had burst in.

"Game over Chan!" Drago declared. They were ready to mess the place up, but to their dismay, it was already destroyed.

"Yo, looks like somebody already crashed dis par-tay!" Ice laughed. In anger, Drago threw a fireball at some pieces of broken furniture, but immediately stopped. Cautiously, he sniffed the air.

"I smell demon chi," he said playfully.

In town…

Tohru walked about; picking everything he wanted and enjoyed every minute of it.

"Tohru! Stop!" Jackie warned.

"Whoa! He is gonna have heartburn!" Jade feared, shaking his head. Uncle raised his blowfish and began chanting the spell. As Uncle chanted, Tohru went further into town.

"Too far away! Must get closer!" Uncle declared as he followed after the monster. Just as they were about to leave, Drago, Delya, and the Ice Crew came from behind. Drago threw a fireball at Jackie's back.

"Oh no! Not now!" Jackie exclaimed. Cobra charged at Jackie and fiercely pushed him down, sending him crashing him into a brick wall.

"Oh, bad day, bad day," Jackie said quietly to himself. As Cobra and Jackie fought with each other, DJ chased after Aunti while Ice chased after Jade. DJ jumped in front of Aunti and started throwing punches and kicks at her. Aunti dodged every attack that was thrown with ease. Finally, DJ jumped into the air, ready to flatten Aunti when she simply stepped to her left. With that, DJ slipped into unconsciousness. Uncle came up beside Aunti and put his arm around her shoulder.

"That is why you never mess with the elders," Uncle scolded with Aunti nodding her head.

Meanwhile…

Jade ran past Jackie with fireballs close behind her. Seeing his niece in danger, Jackie perked up.

"Jade!" Jackie called. Jackie shot up and began to chase after Jade, but Cobra grabbed his ankle. Jackie made a backflip and threw a garbage can full of water into Cobra's arm. He fell back against a nearby street sign with the garbage can falling on top of him. Jade ran across the street and hid behind a mailbox to protect herself from incoming fireballs, which came from Drago and Ice. Uncle and Aunt came to her aide as they began shooting at the dragon teens from behind a trashcan. Ice got revenge on her by throwing an extra-large fireball to Aunti's hand.

"Aiyah!" She screamed as the blowfish flew out of her hands and landed into the middle of the street.

"Hey Delya, would you give us a hand and help us by throwing your light power or whatever?" Drago asked.

"They are not whatever!" Delya retorted.

"Yo, just help D-dude already!" Ice said.

"Hmmph," Delya muttered.

Ice and Drago continued to blast the mailbox Jade was behind.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Jade screamed, holding her head behind the mailbox. As Tohru chowed away, he heard Jade's ear-piercing scream.

"Jade…," he mumbled to himself.

As Jade was bombarded by multiple fireball attacks, Jackie came to her rescue by picking her up and taking her behind a building.

"It's over Chan! Your family tree is about to be chopped down!" Drago sneered.

Suddenly, a low rumble felt throughout the city.

"Whoa! Earthquake?" Ice asked, staring at a puddle of water.

To answer their question, Jade pointed to the left, where an angry Tohru appeared.

"No, Tohru-quake!" she joked. Tohru ripped off a piece of road and chucked it at Drago, Delya, and the Ice Crew. Drago and Delya jumped to the right, behind a building and the Ice Crew jumped to the left, nearby the curb.

"I thought Tohru was supposed to turn evil, just like that momma's nerd when he had that Earth demon chi," Drago whispered.

"It's because Tohru is a good chi wizard, so it will take longer for the evil chi to consume his good chi," Delya factually replied.

_Hmmph! I'll show that sumo_, Drago thought to himself. Drago jumped out from behind the building and onto a fire hydrant. He stood defiantly in front of Tohru.

"Hey! Jolly green freak show! You have something that belongs to me and I want it back!" Drago declared, shaking his fist. Tohru took a car and threw it at Drago. The car landed on the Ice Crew, crushing them. In return, Drago breathed a fireball at Tohru, which covered him with tons of black smoke.

"Ha ha ha ha-huh?" Drago said, confused. When the smoke cleared, it showed Tohru, who was angrier than before. Immediately, Drago and Tohru threw fire and rock at each other, while The Chan Clan, the Ice Crew, and Delya watched them from a distance.

"Aiyah! Jackie, get blowfish!" Uncle yelled, pointing at it. Jackie immediately went forth, dodging the fire and rocks being thrown and quickly returned all in one piece.

"Jade, stay here," Jackie ordered.

"This time, I think I will," Jade gulped.

Jackie, Uncle, and Aunti went forth and chanted the magic spell while Tohru held a bus above his head, ready to chuck it at Drago.

"Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gwai Gwai Fai Di Zao," Uncle and Aunti chanted over and over as the blowfish turned green. But Jackie noticed something was wrong.

"Aunti and Uncle, stop! If you remove the demon chi from Tohru, he will be crushed!" Jackie pointed. As Aunti and Uncle went deep in thought, Drago made bigger fireballs at Tohru, making him stumble back. Drago saw his chance as he leapt upon Tohru's face, the chi transferring into Drago's body.

"Jackie! Save Tohru!" Aunti ordered.

"But what about you?" Jackie and Uncle asked at the same time. Aunti rolled up her sleeves.

"Drago and Aunti have unfinished business," Aunti said eerily. Uncle took a step back, knowing that Aunti was serious and Jackie obeyed his orders and he jumped up and pushed Tohru out from under the bus with all his might.

"FINALLY! I win!" Drago said as he sinisterly laughed at his accomplishment. It was stopped cold by a chi wizard's spell.

"Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gwai Gwai Fai Di Zao," Aunti chanted. As quickly as Drago absorbed the chi, Aunti took the chi back and into the jar, where it floated about.

"Noooooo!" You're gonna pay for that!" Drago said, preparing to burn Aunti alive.

"Aunti not have cash! How about I owe you? Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gwai Gwai Fai Di Zao," Aunti chanted.

"Aaauuuuggghhh!" Drago screamed out. Everyone except Delya watched in shock, for Aunti was finally removing Drago's fire power.

"What's happening?" Tohru groaned.

"Aunti is removing Drago's fire power!" Jackie explained.

"Yes!" Jade cheered silently. When Aunti was finished, Drago lay helplessly on the concrete road. Tired, he got on his feet. He tried to fry Aunti alive, but nothing came out of his hands. Drago's fire chi was lying inside the chi-o-matic jar.

"M-My fire power!" Drago screamed and turned around to grab Delya, but Tohru, Uncle, Jackie, and Jade had blocked Drago from getting her.

"Actually, it is," Jackie declared, staring at Drago face-to-face. After a while, Drago broke away. He ran over to the armed Ice Crew.

"Don't worry, D-dude! We got yo back!" Ice said, throwing a fireball in front of the Chan Clan. When the smoke cleared, they were gone. The attention went back to Aunti.

"Aunti really put Drago's fire in ice!" Jade joked.

"Now Drago won't threaten us and won't hurt Delya any longer," Jackie said cheerily.

"I thought I would never return back to you guys again," Delya said, her eyes and hair turn a glowing yellow. Tohru burped loudly, making everyone cringe.

"I hoped you enjoyed your little binge because when we get home, there's gonna be one thing you're going to eat; celery sticks," Jade said as they walked back home.

"Aww…," Tohru groaned.


End file.
